Episode 519
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 599 p.8-15 and 600 p.2-7 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.1 | rank = 4 }} "The Marines Move Out - The Target is the Straw Hat Crew" is the 519th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin visits the Thousand Sunny and meets Franky there. Chopper goes to the Fake Straw Hat Pirates, mistaking them for his own crew, but is outraged and shocked to see how cruel they are; this causes him to run away. However, he eventually meets the real Nami and Usopp and realizes the people he met earlier were imposters. Meanwhile, the new recruits for the Fake Straw Hats meet up with the crew, with 'Wet-Haired' Caribou being one of them. Long Summary Robin arrives at Grove 17 to find a fully coated Sunny as well as Franky who shows off his body modifications and informs her about the whereabouts of the other Straw Hat Pirates. Robin questions Franky about the flyer of Brook's concert to which he replies that Brook became a star and might have given up on piracy. Brook is briefly shown still performing Bone To Be Wild at Sabao Dome. Meanwhile, Fake Zoro, Fake Sanji and the real Chopper arrive at Grove 47 and find the other members of the Fake Straw Hat Crew recovering from the blast of Haki they received from Luffy. Chopper is overjoyed to see his "comrades" again, getting slightly ecstatic about Sogeking. The Fake Straw Hats ignore him and Fake Luffy wonders about what kind of trick it was that knocked them unconscious. Fake Zoro, in turn, informs him about Cocoa getting abducted. Fake Luffy is shocked at first then he tells the others to let her be, stating that it's her fate for looking just like the real Robin. Chopper is outraged from the words of indifference towards "Robin", but Fake Luffy does not pay him any mind and merely asks Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji what the deal is with the "stuffed animal". He orders them to assemble the pirates they recruited earlier at Grove 46 in order to find the man with the long nose (Usopp), the woman with the long hair (Nami) and the kid with the hood and the large backpack (Luffy) and take revenge on them. Once again, Chopper is indignant about how everyone finds this to be more important than saving "Robin". Crying out how disappointed he is in everyone, he runs off to save her by himself. The argument was observed by two Marines of which, one recognizes Chopper and states that despite the radical change in appearance, only the Straw Hat Pirates have such a weird pet. Thus, they inform the Marine Base about the Straw Hats being alive. The Marines prepare to arrest the pirates gathering at Grove 46. Sentomaru appears, accompanied by two Pacifista units, and declares that he will go after the Straw Hats. Upon being asked whether it is really necessary to deploy two Pacifistas, he declares that the Straw Hat Pirates mustn't be underestimated and that he knew, from Kuma, that they would reunite. In the meantime, Sanji and Zoro are on their way back to the Thousand Sunny while arguing as usual and Nami and Usopp are out for shopping. The latter finally meet a rather distressed Chopper, who has been wondering why his friends had become so cold-hearted and what he had trained for in the past two years. Chopper is happy to see Usopp and somewhat confused about Nami who looks different from the Nami he saw earlier. He then remembers about Robin and tells his friends to hurry and save her, but Usopp and Nami inform him about the people he met earlier being imposters, much to his surprise. Upset at first, he says that being impersonated by someone is like being famous to which Nami adds that they are famous in a bad way. Meanwhile the Fake Straw Hat Pirates realize who Chopper is and Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji are ordered to find him. They happen to meet the real Luffy who, just like Chopper, mistakes them for the originals, who are seen arguing again elsewhere. Finally, the pirates recruited by the Fake Straw Hat Pirates meet at Grove 46. They are tailed by the Marines and several new villains are introduced. One of them, "Wet-Haired" Caribou, looks suspiciously in the direction of the hidden Marine and the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene of Chopper with the fake Straw Hats is extended. *PX-5 and PX-7 appear clearly, while in the manga their first appearance was shadowed. *The anime adds the following: **Usopp and Nami's shopping scene. **Luffy going into a dark alley. **Zoro and Sanji separating from each other during a walk. **A scene of Luffy conversing with the fake Zoro and fake Sanji right after meeting them. *Opening 15 underwent several changes starting in this episode, most noticeably the fight sequence involving the crew members rather than the memory 'slideshow' of pre-timeskip characters as they struggle during their personal journeys. *During the scene where Robin returns to the Thousand Sunny, there is an animation error where the paw anchors repeatedly alternate from being raised to being lowered between shots. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 519 de:Kaigun Shutsudō Nerawareta Mugiwara no Ichimi es:Episodio 519 it:Episodio 519